tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Surprise Adventures
Surprise Adventures is an audio book released on cassette in 1998 in the UK and was later rereleased on CD and cassette in Australia in 2000. It features ten songs, is narrated by Michael Angelis, and written by Alec Reid. Description Thomas' winter adventures began one winter when the mail arrived late from the mainland. Very soon, he was helping Harold the Helicopter with a daring rescue. As you listen to this brand new story, you will discover you can have fun joining in with ten songs about Thomas and his Friends. Plot The engines are resting after Christmas but more work needs to be done. The Fat Controller explains to Thomas that the Christmas mail is delayed and that he and Percy are to take it. However after a rather silly accident involving Percy, Thomas is to take all the mail, leaving him puffed out the next morning. Thomas is ready for work again and on the way he explains to Percy that he will soon be rescued. As he is working he discovers Donald's duck, Dilly, who is stranded on the ice and can't move. However Harold comes to the rescue, and Thomas and friends look after her, despite that fact that she is a pain! Spring soon arrives, followed by Summer. Thomas is needed to take seven coaches to Gordon, but Thomas needs help and Bill and Ben are the only engines left. Can they help out? Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bill and Ben * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * Donald (mentioned) Songs # It's Great to be an Engine # Sir Topham Hatt # Accidents will Happen # Night Train # The Snow Song # Harold the Helicopter # Donald's Duck # Percy's Seaside Trip # Every Cloud has a Silver Lining # Come for the Ride Trivia *On the UK song list, a small advert for the VHS Spooks and Surprises can be seen. *The songs on this audiobook were later reused on Thomas' Songs and Roundhouse Rhythms and Thomas' Train Yard Tracks. *The UK cover was reused from the 1997 VHS Playtime. *This was the only Thomas audiobook released by MCI (VCI's music division) *The episodes, Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Down the Mine and Thomas, Terence and the Snow are referenced. *The original master tape was split into two halves for the cassettes releases but was joined together for the CD release where Snow Song fades out and the wind sound fades in. *The line "Thomas explained the situation to the driver" after Donald's duck calls for help suggests that the engines are able to understand animals where as their drivers cannot. Goofs * On the sleeve of the UK release Sir Topham Hatt is misnamed as Sir Topham Hat. * The theme that plays at the start was incorrectly mixed and has the main piano, drums and bass tracks almost soley on the right channel while the other instruments retain their original mix. * There is an audible pop at the start of the CD album during the opening theme that is present on all discs pressed. Gallery File:SurpriseAdventuresUKbackcoverandspine.jpg|UK cassette insert and spine File:SurpriseAdventuresUKsonglistsleeve.jpg|UK song list File:SurpriseAdventuresAustraliancover.png|Australian tape cover File:SurpriseAdventuresAustralianbackcover.png|Australian tape back cover File:SurpriseAdventuresCD.jpg|Australian CD booklet File:SurpriseAdventuresAustralianCDbackcover.jpg|Australian CD Insert and Spine File:SurpriseAdventuresAustralianDisc.jpg|Australian CD File:SurpriseAdventuresAustralianCDInlay1.jpg|Australian CD tracklisting inlay File:SurpriseAdventuresAustralianCDInlay3.jpg|Australian CD inlay front File:SurpriseAdventuresAustralianCDInlay2.jpg|Australian CD inlay back Category:Audiobooks Category:Books Category:Australian Books